


Extracting Information

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex in exchange for info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Altair has to fuck a few targets for some info
Kudos: 6





	Extracting Information

There was no shame in it, really. It was just to get information, that’s all it was. Nothing more, nothing less.

Though he didn’t favor this method any more when it came to extracting information out of targets if intimidations and beatings didn’t work then sex might. 

It was just work. That’s what Altair told himself, and it was the truth.

~ 

Altair breathed out as the man under him groaned out, Altair’s golden body bouncing up and down on the other man’s cock, letting out small pants.

He felt the man reach behind him and squeeze and knead his ass as he went up and down on their cock, holding in a groan.

The man reached up for Altair’s hips, holding him down as he thrusted up into him, still groping his ass.

“A true beauty you are, shame you’re an assassin, though.” The man grumbled while Altair held onto their shoulders for leverage.

The man reached for his cock and started pumping, Altair unable to contain a whimper as he matched his movements with the others thrusting until he came over the other’s hand, feeling the man’s hot seed explode into his hole.

“Now tell me what you know.” 

~ 

The assassin growled lowly, put on his knees while his head and back were pushed into the mattress and his ass in the air. Gasping harshly as a rough hand came down to smack his ass.

“You want information, don’t you?” The man pushed his cock into Altair’s puckering hole, making him quiver, “Yes? Then shut up.” Another hard smack on his ass.

He groaned at the feeling of the older man’s cock slowly inch it way into Altair’s body until it was in completely, balls deep. The man above quickly set a brutal pace, digging his fingers into the assassins hips, cursing under his breath. 

The tavern bedroom was filled with sounds of skin hitting skin and hushed moans.

~ 

“Ooh, don’t look at me like that” a voice cooed down at the assassin, cradling his cheek with his hand while his cock was on the other.

“You offered your body for this, I am simply accepting the offer.” He grabbed his cock and aimed it on Altair’s lips, pushing against them, asking to be let in. 

Altair opened his mouth and felt the man’s cock twitch at the warmth of his mouth. “Good boy.” Altair swirled his tongue around the base of the cock, gagging as it prodded deeper into his throat.

He felt hands roughly grab his hood and hair under it, making him brace his hands on the wall behind him for what was about to come. He felt his head being pulled and pushed off the man’s cock roughly as the other man was close to release.

When he climaxed he made sure to grab the assassin by the hair and force his head up as he gave quick paced strokes on his cock, thick white ropes shooting out and landing on the assassins face. 

“You’re a great waste of a whore.” The man relished in the look of annoyance on the assassins face as come covered it. 


End file.
